Arkham Asylum: Effie Brenners' Story
by Wynter-Sakurako
Summary: Effie Brenner is a doctor at the notorious Arkham Asylum. Will she survive during the breakout? T for language and maybe some other things.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey! Yet again im apologizing for several things. Those being, the crappyness of my writing, bad spelling, grammar, occasional tense changes, character OOCness and whatever else you can think of, its probably in there XD Also, there may be a slight romance between my OC and Batman, but I may take that out. It all depends on what you, the readers, think. I did have several people look over this, so blame them if there are any mistakes XD The chapters will get longer, dont worry about that haha. I Hope you enjoy! Please please please review! xx **

Chapter 1

Dr Effie Brenner sighed for what seemd like the 50th time that day as she finished writing up her notes on her current patient, eager to shove the file back in its drawer, forget about it and head home.

But then, who wasn't eager to get away from here? Even the criminals wanted out of the hell hole that was Arkham Asylum. They should have just been thankful it wasn't Blackgate.

Then again, she thought, maybe it was better there. Atleast Blackgate wasnt home to almost every Supercriminal in Gotham.

Effie dropped her pen onto the desk as she stood up and stretched, shoulders popping.

"Hey, did you hear? Batman caught the Joker, and he's bringing him here."

She turned to the window, listening as two interns dawdled past her office, speaking in hushed tones so they wouldn't get caught.

"No way? Geez how many more guys do they think we can fit in here?"

The first one chuckled.

"The Joker, of all people. Man that guy gives me the creeps. Their bringing his thugs from Blackgate too."

Effie frowned as their voices faded.

Another Supercriminal? And God only knows how many men Joker has following him! What was Sharp thinking!

Oh God, he'd better not...

As if on queue, the Warden of Arkham Asylum burst through the door, looking none too pleased.

"Ah, good, your still here Dr Brenner. I'm going to need you to stay."

Effie groaned inwardly "But-"

"It's been a long day for everyone, and I realize you have to get home to take care of your sister but I need as many people as possible to stay. The Joker is coming in."

Knowing he wouldn't take no for answer, she simply nodded, frown making it evident that she wasnt happy about it. Sharp seemed to look a little relieved.

"Good. He'll be arriving soon. Make sure your ready."

He left quickly, eager to be elsewhere.

Effie let out yet another sigh, a little frustrated before turning back to her desk, picking up the phone and dialing her apartment, waiting for her sister to answer.

If she had thought the day was long, she was in for a big surprise.

Little did Effie Brenner know, it was about to get even longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The room was filled with various guards, guns out and ready, all waiting for the new arrival. The inmates from Blackgate had already arrived and were slowly being lead through to processing.

Effie glanced around the room, taking note of several new nervously looking guards near the back. Her eyes briefly moved over another senior doctor, dressed much like herself.

Her gaze settled on The Warden, who was speaking quietly with another guard.

She vaguely remembered his name, Frank Boyle. She'd been working at Arkham for six months and had decided it was safe to say that she disliked that man. There was something strange about him.

Effie could hear parts of their conversation.

"-Bad idea-"

"-someone who knows what they're doing"

"-remember what happened last time-"

Ah, they were discussing the Jokers new doctor.

His previous doctor and her predecessor, Harleen Quninzel, was currently an inmate, now known as Harley Quin. She'd become a personal acquaintance, if not a girlfriend of the infamous villain.

Heads turned as the door flew open and several figures walked in.

"Whoa! It's The Batman!"

Effie looked back and glared at the whispering guards, who suddenly decided that now a good time to be quiet.

She rolled her eyes and turned forward.

They had enough to deal with. **T**hey didn't need to babysit anymore people.

Several people shuddered slightly as a spine chilling giggle filled the room.

"Hey Sharpie, Love what you've done with the place."

Sharp frowned. "Thats Warden Sharp to you! Boyle!" Frank nodded before stepping forward.

"Yo! Frankie! Hows the wife and kids? You miss meee-"

The joker was cut off as the guard grabbed his lapels.

"Shut it clown! A lot of people here really wanna talk to you."

Effie frowned as she stepped towards him "Thats enough officer Boyles. Release him."

He ignored her, grabbing the Jokers arm and dragging him forward as the green haired man giggled again before being strapped to a gurney.

"Really! I don't mind walking!" They pushed his back before fastening the straps. "Not so tight boys! You'll crease the suit!"

He looked around, before settling his gaze on Effie and grinning.

"New Doctor, Sharpie? Well, You did have to find someone to replace my dear Harley. Where is she anyway?"

The Joker was ignored as they wheeled him to the Elevator, his thugs cheering for him along the way.

Batman had followed them, muttering that something wasn't right before they stepped into the elevator, passing Killer Croc who didnt miss sniffing out the bat and bellowing out a threat before he was taken down back to his cell.

The doors began to slide shut and Effie shuddered as the criminal winked at her. She got to feeling that maybe the vigilante was right. Maybe something was going to happen and she certainly didn't want to be around when it did.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't be alarmed! This is an edit XD My lovely new Beta as made changes and pointed out some very important things, so we changed some stuff! Once I've put the changes into Chapter four and it's been checked over, I shall post it ASAP! Also, thank you to all you readers who reviewed. It makes me feel very loved and that my writing might not be as bad as I think! So, hugs and kisses to you all! Enjoy this edit! xxx

Chapter 3

Batman had been right.

Just ten minutes after The Joker had been escorted to the elevator, all hell broke loose. Harley Quinn had somehow managed to escape her cell, avoid _the_ guards and set free The Joker. Now the inmates had taken over Arkham.

Effie was hiding under her desk, having locked her office door. The phone lines had been cut. There was no way to contact anyone off the island. The handle jiggled. "Hey! This one's locked!" She froze as someone pounded on the door. Effie pressed herself further into the wall, pulling a chair in front of her. She prayed they wouldn't get through, trying to not wonder what these criminals would do to her if they found her. Effie flinched as they bashed the door harder; the hinges were starting to fall off.

Suddenly it stopped. One of the thugs let out a strangled yell while another yelled "It's the Bat!" Effie almost cried with relief as she listened to the hero knock them unconscious.

Soon, silence filled the room outside before a voice called out. "I know you're in there. Come out." The doctor hesitated before crawling out. She glanced out the window. Confirming it was Batman outside, Effie headed to the door. It was yanked opened before she could touch the handle. She flinched as a figure towered over her. She looked up. With that permanent frown on his face, he seemed more terrifying then earlier. "I thought all the doctors were in the medical facility."

Effie shook her head. "I was there when you brought The Joker in. I came up here to get some things. Next thing I know, everyone's running round and screaming that the inmates had escaped. I've been hiding here since it started."

"You're Brenner then?" She nodded. "The other Doctors mentioned you weren't there. Have you seen Dr. Young? She's missing too."

Effie frowned. She had warned the other doctor not to run off on her own. Clearly something had been too important for her to stay put.

"You have two choices. Stay here, or try and head to the others."

"The others? And just how do I do that? Hmm?"

Batman started at her for a moment. "Theres a guard down the hall. I told him to stay there. If you have to go, go with him."

Before she could say anything else, he was gone.

"Fantastic..." she muttered before running hand through her black hair and shoving it up.

Effie took a quick glance around the hallway, trying to find something to use as weapon.

Her eyes settled on a lead pipe one of the thugs must have been using. She picked it up before turning and heading down towards the room the guard was in. She pushed it open slightly and peered around. Effie rolled her eyes as a man cowered in the corner.

"Aren't you men supposed to be trained for this sort of thing?"

The guards whipped his head up, looking slightly relieved at the sight of someone who wasn't going to try and kill him.

"W-well... It's my first day! I wasn't expecting this to happen!"

"Just... get up, would you? We're not staying here."

His eyes widened slightly. "W-what?"

Effie sighed. "We're going to get to the Medical Facility. There are more people there, which means it would probably be safer then trying to fend off anyone that decides to return. Now, um... whats your name?"

"Oh, Daniel..."

"Right, Daniel. Get up off the floor, and get moving."

She didn't wait for him as she heard him scramble to get up. "H-hey! Wait up!"

Effie stopped by the enterance. All they had to do was get from the Intensive Treatment building to the Medical Facility.

That was definitely easier said than done.


	4. Chapter 4

Ta-da! Chapter four has arrived! Thanks to my awesome Beta, JanEyrEvanescence12. This wouldn't be nearly as long as it is if it wasn't for them!  
>I hope you enjoy this one! You'll have to wait for chapter 5 though. Because I'm mean like that ;)<br>Reviews=Happy Author!  
>Constructive critism is welcome! I've also realized that I never seem to put Disclaimers on my work, when I really should.<p>

I do not own the awesomness that is Batman.

Chapter Four

What an amazing idea this had been.

Effie scowled as she peered round the corner. Oh, let's just make our way through a maniac infested island with a guard who's incapable of walking three steps without jumping and practically no protection.

She blamed Batman for this. "Stupid moron leaving us on our own..."

Daniel coughed, trying to get her attention. "Wouldn't it be better to stay here? Isn't that what Batman said to do?"

"I explained this already. There are more people in the Medical Facility."

"So, safety in numbers?" She nodded before she tightly gripped her impromptu weapon and she glanced around the corner one more time. The coast was clear. She looked at Daniel and motioned towards the door. He nodded. Taking a deep breath, the two dashed to the door. Effie yanked it open, ran down the stairs and out of the Intensive Treatment building.

They ran down the stairs of the building, taking in their surroundings. The asylum looked nothing like it had earlier that day. Strange plants were placed around the island, most likely placed there by Poison Ivy. They had a strange glow about them that told Effie it was a good idea to avoid them. Several inmates could be seen standing around, some not paying much attention to their surrounds, concentrating on their mad ramblings.

A slight wind was starting to build up as the two of them quietly tried to make their way forward. Daniel jumped several times, embarrassed when he realized it was nothing more then the shadows of trees swaying in the wind, or a bird flying through the beam of the security lights.

Effie glanced up as the loudspeakers sounded.

"Anyone seen the Big Bad Bat? I warn you, he may look like an idiot and talk like an idiot, but don't let that fool you. He really is an idiot."

"Well, it looks like The Joker is having his fun. Come on. We need to hurry up."

They had been lucky so far, but sooner or later, that luck was going to run out. _And_from the sound of the approaching voices, it looked like it was going to be sooner. Effie stopped at the sound of aggressive talking and frowned. They were so close to reaching their destination. She wasn't going to let two idiotic men get in her way/Looking around and trying not to panic, she tried to find someplace for them to hide. Daniel seemed glued to the spot, panic clear in his eyes. The voices gotcloser. They couldn't run. They'd be caught. Effie wasn't sure how effective the bit of metal in her hands was going to be or the useless man stood next to her.

She moved swiftly _and pulled _Daniel with her as she ducked down. Effie hoped they wouldn't approach the low wall they were crouched behind.

"Joker wants us to find Batman." Somebody said in a gruff voice.

Another laughed nervously. "Is he crazy? The Bat freak will kick our asses."

The first speaker barked out a harsh laugh before sitting on the wall. "Nah, we can take the tight wearing weirdo."

Effie held her breath, crouching lower until she was almost lying down. Daniel was shaking. The thugs wouldn't be leaving any time soon, that was for sure. Maybe the two of them could crawl past them. It was their only hope. She began moving slowly as they spoke, motioning for Daniel to follow.

"You really think he'll come round here?"

"Yeah, he's gotta at some point. 'Sides, anywhere that isn't with Harley is fine by me. She's- Hey!" Effie cursed, realizing she hadn't crouched low enough. They had seen the top of her head.

"Well, well, well look at what we've found. Oh, and what's this?" Daniel yelped as one of the thugs grabbed his collar and lifted him up.

"H-hey! Let go of me!" He struggled against the grinning thug who held him.

The thug holding Daniel hostage turned to his companion "Hey! Get her so we can take her to Joker!" The other lunged for Effie. Before he could grab her, Effie slipped of her shoes and darted away as she dropped the forgotten pipe in her hand. "After her!" She heard his heavy footsteps chasing her.

Daniel yelled after Effie. "Don't leave me here! Help me!" She felt a pang of guilt but she couldn't turn back. She sprinted as her eyes darted around, trying to find somewhere she could be safe from the man chasing her.

"Damn! Shes fast!"

Effie had no idea where she was going. Not that it mattered right now. She needed to get away. If they got her...she had to survive. Who would take care of her sister? No one wanted to be burdened with an autistic child. All she had to do was escape Arkham Island. Unfortunately, Lady Luck wasn't on her side tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Holy Starfish Batman! I really am sorry for the delay. Truth is... I've had this done for a while, but put off editing the changes my Beta made, because... I'm a procrastinator... Honestly. But I will make a start on chapter 6 ASAP. Hope You all enjoy this one! If it werent for the Beta, this would be so much shorter... D: Thank you! I really do appreciate your help!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Effie, bad grammar and spelling mistakes. Oh, and any other original characters.**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 5**

Effie leapt over another small wall before turning a corner. She glanced back behind her. The thugs chasing her were beginning to catch up. She wasn't sure if she could run for much longer, her lungs were burning from a lack of turned her head to see where she was going. WHAM! The doctor ran into something. She fell to the ground, the wind knocked out of her. "What the hell…" That something grabbed her arm and pulled her up. Effie realized that she had run into someone. Her captor's grip tightened.

"Don't let go of her!" Her pursuers yelled, having finally caught up with her.

Effie glanced at her captor. His face had been painted to resemble a clown. He grinned at her, wetting his lips with his tongue. She also noticed his comrades, who also had painted faces. She tried to pull away as the two who had been chasing her approached. They were wearing similar grins. "Thought you finally got away from us, eh?" _  
><em>  
>"What have you done with Daniel!" Effie screamed as she struggled to escape<p>

"Who? Oh, the guard? No need to worry about 'im. Our friends are treatin' 'im real nice." They stepped closer to her, cackling as one of them leaning forward, his grinning face inches away. "We're gonna have some fun with_ you_before we drag you to the boss, sweetheart."

Effie shuddered in disgusted as she felt his breath hit her face. "Let go of me!" The criminals laughed in response. She wasn't going to let these vultures touch her.

"Whaddaya say boys? Shall we give the Doc a head start?" A cheer went up and her arm was released. "Go on then Doc. Run!" He taunted.

Effie didn't need to be told twice. She began sprinting in the direction Medical Facility, feeling relieved when it came into view. They were going to start chasing her soon. She gasped, trying to run faster. She could hear them cheer. This made her scowl. She wasn't some zoo animal they could mock and bully. Effie stopped.

"What do you want with me!" She shouted angrily. They laughed. This didn't help. Her fists shook in frustration.

One of the thugs held out his arms wide. Effie assumed he was their leader. "Doc, we can do whatever we want. We own Arkham now!"

"You'reall criminals. Someone will stop you!" She yelled at them, anger masking her fear as they laughed again. Would they? Would someone stop these animals from killing everyone? Batman was one person. Even he couldn't do everything.

Their apparent leader stepped forward, chuckling. "Who's that gonna be Doc? You?"

"Me." A familiar figure dropped down behind the burly man. The leader didn't have a chance to stand as he was quickly trapped in a headlock. Effie couldn't help the noise of relief that escaped when she saw him.

"Batman!" Batman dropped the now unconsciousman. Several of the thugs turned and ran. Others grabbed various scraps of metal and wood. Batman braced himself before facing his new opponents. Effie watched in amazement as he effortlessly knocked each of them down. She knew that he would be careful not to kill any of them. As Batman let the last man drop to the ground, he glanced around before settling his gaze on her.

"Am I going to have to keep saving you like this?"

Effie scowled at the annoyance in his voice. "I was doing just fine. Maybe if you hadn't left us, we wouldn't be standing here."

To her surprise, the Dark Knight looked almost amused. "Guess I had better escort you there then. You attract a lot of trouble on your own."

Effie's frown deepened. "Do not treat me like a child."

The amusement disappeared from his face. "The quicker I get you to the Medical Facility, the quicker I can get back to work." She nodded before beginning to walk the last few yards. "What are you doing?"

The doctor jumped. "Heading to the medical facility..."

She could have sworn he chuckled." There's a quicker way." He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"What do you think you…" she realized what was going to happen. "Oh no, we're not going to…?"

"Oh yes, we are." The rest of her sentence was caught in her throat as Batman shot something into the air before they shot up after it. Effie stared, wide-eyed be squeezing her eyes shut, clinging onto Batman. Crazy homocidal maniacs, she could deal with. Heights? Not so much. They landed on the roof of a building. He dropped his arm as she pushed him, stumbling away.

"You arse!" She yelled, her London accent stronger than usual. "Warn me the next time you plan on doing something like that!"

This time, she knew he chuckled. "Now, where would the fun be in that?" A shiver ran up her spine as his breath hit her cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

**Woo! Update! I should apologise straight away for Batman. Yes, I know he is OOC, and I kick myself about it, but I can't seem to get him anyother way, and for that, I'm sorry. I just find it hard to keep certain characters, well, in character. I have a terrible habit of doing it, and I will try my hardest to stop for the sake of this story.**

**Also, I should warn you, updates are going to be slow, as life decided to get busy for me all of a sudden, but I will try and get them done as soon as I can. (Plus, I;m not gonna lie, my muse is currently hiding from me, because I was very mean to it, and leaving Germany sucked out my soul -.-)**

**I keep going to reference Batmans eyebrows... only to remember, you can't see the buggers! *facepalm***

**Holy sh- I'm wearing a Batman t-shirt! XD**

**Once again, many thanks to JanEyrEvanescence12, a wonderful Beta :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? Do I look like I own Batman? Seriously? *covers many Joker posters***

Just an extra warning, my story in't going to follow the game exactly, but it will have the same elements... at least... I think it will, haha.

Chapter Six

The doctor frowned, stepping away from him. "I would prefer to stay alive for as long as possible, if you don't mind. Staying out of the air seems an effective way to accomplish that."

Batman's expression remained stoic, his seemingly permanent frown playfulness disappeared again. "Do you want to get to the Medical Facility? This is the fastest and the safest. Don't give me that look." He told Effie."We won't run into Jokers thugs up in the air."

"Yes well-" She gasped, peering over the edge of the building, stumbling back when she realised how high up they were. She remembered in a panic "W-we left Daniel! He's still down there!"

"I helped the guard before I found you. He's safe."

"But... he's on his own..." Effie shook her head."Never mind. I think I can manage the rest of the way on my own."

"Right...did you see what happened last time?" Batman asked sarcastically.

"No one asked you to save me. I'm capable of looking after myself" She snapped, facing him.

"I'll leave you next time."

Effie sighed. "I guess I seem ungrateful... I'm sorry. Thank you, Batman."

Batman glanced around as the Jokers voice rang out again.

"Ding d-ding, dong! Joker here! Here's what'snew in the asylum... some idiot is running around the asylum, dressed as a bat! I know! Crazy! He should be considered costumed and dangerous."

Effie looked up, frowning slightly. "That is going to get annoying rather quickly."

"We should go. I have a job to do." Batman spoked quietly and she glanced at him as he looked around the Island.

The doctor nodded. "Do we have to go whizzing through the air again?"

"It'squicker." She groaned, tensing slightly as he stepped towards her, offering his hand.

"|Come on, you can't stay here forever**."** Effie hesitated slightly before giving in and taking his hand.

They spent the next few minutes flying through the air, Effie's face buried against his arm before finally, Batman dropped the down, in front of their destination. The doctor fled to the door, uncomfortable at how close they had been…again.

"The other doctors should be in there. Try not to get into trouble." He turned to leave, pausing only for a moment. "Make sure Dr. Young stays put. She keeps trying to wander off."

Effie scowled as she shoved the doors open, momentarily forgetting that someone unwanted could be near. She hurried through the corridors, searching for them. The most logical place would be the Sanatorium, she reasoned.

She paused, glancing around the Foyer. Batman had said he had taken care of things here, but there was always a chance that he had missed a few things.

She thought about the many encounters he had with Joker and how the criminal almost always escaped.

Even the great detective failed sometimes.

XXX

Batman glided through the air, landing just east of the Penitentiary. He scowled as he glanced back at the Medical Facility.

Who did that doctor think she was? He encountered all sorts of people as , she wasn't the strangest, but there was something about her...he wondered what it was. The way she was trying to remain calm while everyone else ran in panic. Normal people wouldn't have tried to fight a group of armed men who clearly had the advantage.

The corners of his mouth twitched slightly as he thought back to the many who he had saved, sending them flying with the grapple gun and how nearly all of them screamed as they went, unaware that they were perfectly safe and in no danger of falling. 

Batman shook his head, clearing his thoughts as the communication unit in his ear crackled. It was Oracle. "Bruce, I've sent you the schematics for the entire island. I've marked key locations, like your car. The _Bat-mobile_is still by the Intensive treatment building."

"Right. I need to find what _Dr._Young is looking for. Her research."

"Have you tri-"

Batman interrupted her. "Yes, I tried her office. It wasn't there. Someone has stolen it."

"Joker?" Oracle asked.

"That's what I'm thinking. But, what would he want with Titan research?" There was a silence between them for a few moments as Batman began walking towards the doors of the Penitentiary.

"I have some ideas. None of them very pleasant. I did find something though. The Joker and Young had a very interesting email conversation. She's begging to stop some sort of experiment, saying it's too dangerous. Joker's not listening... random threats to her family, a couple of bad jokes... a picture of a dead baby and a threat."

He frowned. Experiment? What was Joker planning? "Go on."

"He says, 'I'm coming for you. I want what I paid for.' Then a joke about wheelchairs. Lovely. And a drawing of some kind of donkey."

"A Donkey?"

"Yeah. You know how artistic he can be."

Batman frowned again.

"I'll see what I can find out. I'll contact you when I know more."

"Right... Bruce, be careful this time."

"I'm always careful."

**XXXX**

***Bad Ending is bad***  
><strong>D: Oh well, it'll do unless anyone has any major complaints<strong>

**Oh Batman, why are you so out of character? Why!**

**I knew I should have stuck with the Joker... I don't do stotic well -.-**


	7. Chapter 7

******A/N: Aloha! So, yeah, I finally get around to uploading this! I'm really sorry about the delay there. Anyway, hope you enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: Never owned Batman, Never will. **

**Chapter Seven**

"Dr Young! Where do you think you're going?" Effie _heard Dr. Chen yelling as she _approached the Sanitorium.

"To collect my research. Is that a problem?" Dr Young snapped back, voice tense as she spoke.

She frowned, realizing their voices carried down through the building corridors. Were they trying to attract unwanted attention?

"Yes actually. We were given specific intructions by Batman to stay here. You ca- Dr Brenner!" Chen looked mildly surprised to see the young woman. "I thought you..." The doctor looked at him, brow arched as she spoke. "What? Hadn't survived? Charming. No, I assure you, I am perfectly fine."

Chen shook his head. "No, I thought you had already left for home before Joker was brought in."

"Sharp decided to change my schedule." Effie noticed Dr. Young trying yet again to leave the room. "Dr Young, you seem rather eager to rush out of here and find that research of yours." Effie didn't _hiding_ her disdain for the woman. It was common knowledge that neither women tolerated each other. Effie found Penelope's methods too extreme, and it always seem that she had something to hide. Penelope didn't like it when people tried to interfere with her work and that is exactly what Effie did, far to often for her liking.

"Dr Brenner" She hissed _Effie's name_. "Not that it's any of your business, but it's important research, and I need to make sure it's safe."

Effie turned to face the other woman, shoving her hands into her lab coat pockets. "I'm sure the inmates wouldn't be interested in interview notes and psychological profiles. Dr Chen is right, it would be best if we stayed here." Dr Young's glare intensified.

"They are not just average notes." Dr. Young defended herself

"Oh? Have you been working on something you neglected to mention?" Her tone was curious. Had Young been up to something behind everyones backs? It wouldn't surprise her.

Young's _obvious fustration came out as she replied_. "Important research, and nothing that concerns you, Dr Brenner. However, it would be in the best interest of everyone if one of the inmates, especially the more dangerous ones, didn't get their hands on it."

Chen sighed heavily, as the two continued to bicker. "Perhaps there is a way to solve this. Dr Young, you could get your research, but only if you allowed Dr Brenner to accompany you." The two women glared at each other for a few more moments before Effie spoke up.

Young opened her mouth to object, but Effie interrupted whatever she was about to say. "I suppose that would be fine. We shouldn't need too long to get to the offices."

The man nodded as she turned, walking back out the room, stopping just outside the doorway. "Coming, Dr Young? Your office isn't too far, is it?" The woman said nothing, anger evident on her face as she stormed past Effie. Effie, rolling her eyes before following, pushed away the small nagging feeling she had that maybe this was a bad idea.

Xxxx

Effie leaned against the office door as Young threw files about as she rummaged through a drawer, cursing under her breath before slamming it shut and opening another. "Damn it... damn it! My files aren't here! Someone must have taken it!" Dr Young let out a frustrated scream, kicking at her desk chair before turning to Effie. "This is that stupid vigilante's fault! I shouldn't have listened to him! Now some madman has taken my research, and who knows what they will do with it! Damn it!"

She scowled at the other doctor. Her yelling was beginning to irritate her."Would you be quiet? We don't know who else is in the building. As for your research, we'll just have to see if can contact Batman and have him look for it. He was only telling you to stay where you were to keep you safe, you should be grateful, not blaming him."

_Young exploded. _"Leave it to him? I can't! It's dangerous in the wrong hands!" Effie frowned. Just what had she been working on? She opened her mouth to ask, cutting off as Penelope dove at her desk again. Effie turned slightly, glancing at the doorway as Young spoke."Aha! It's IS still here! I was su- mmpf!" Her sentence was cut off as Effie clamped a hand over her mouth, silencing her.

"Shush! I think we are no longer alone." They listened carefully, freezing up at the sound of approaching foot steps. Effie suddenly wished she hadn't ignored that nagging feeling earlier.


	8. Update

**It's been months since I updated anything here and I'm so sorry about that. Real life got in the way and things have been a little hectic lately, and to be honest, I lost interest in writing for a while. I'm going to try and get into writing these things once more. I have an update for this story written out, but I stupidly left it on my dads laptop and he's not back until next week. I will, however, publish it for you all as soon as he gets back.**

**Again, I am so sorry for the wait and for those who have stuck around and are still reading this, thank you and I love you all~ 3**


End file.
